Isaiah And Shred's Adventures! Ep.6-Meet Jennette!
Shred:My girfriend's coming over... Eva: You have a girl friend?!?! Jennette:*walks in* Shred? Shred:Jennette? Jennette:Shred.... Shred:Jennette... Eva: *Walks Upstairs* Bluray: *Walks To Kitchen To Leave them alone* Shred:Eh? Jennette:We must've scared them! Bluray and Eva *From There Locations* -_- This is so akward... Isaiah's Spirit:Revive me. Bluray: ! Isaiah YOU DIED!?!??! HOW CAN I REVIVE UYOU THIS IS THE SECOND TIME! Isaiah:You can. And take a wild guess who killed me. -.- Bluray: ...A Villain! Isaiah:EVA. Isaiah:*facepalm* Bluray: Whatever, how do I bring you back and why not ask Axel you hate me? Isaiah:That's Erik and Richard. Just use the dragon balls. Bluray: Ok... Hey Shred I'am leaving *Walks Out Back Door* Shred:...Okay. Jennette:Bye! Bluray: *Starts Looking For Dragon Balls* O.O' (LATER) Isaiah:When I'm revived, you're dead. Bluray: Why? Are you gonna kill me or am I just gonna die? Isaiah:NOT YOU. (aFTERWARDS) Bluray: OK.... I wish Zaya back to life! Shenron: Why not *Brings Back* Isaiah:*throws Eva out the window* AND STAY OUT YOU WHORE! Eva: *Flips On Ground Outside* Oh your back, ok see ya Isaiah... Isaiah:FUCK YOU! Eva: Ok whatever *Teleports Away* Bluray: ...I think I'am gonna go now... *Walks Downstairs Sees Shred just Waiting there and leave sout back* Isaiah:Me too? *follows Bluray* Bluray: *Doesn't Notice Isaiah* I wonder who that Jennette was...Oh well I guess 'll go meet up with Yipper and Annie! Isaiah:... Shred:Later... Jennette:Bye! Isaiah:*walks back in* Bluray: He was... Oh well... Axel: *Sleeping on couch* Isaiah:Where's Kris? Axel: *Starts Waking Up* I don't know... Isaiah:*throws a rock at Eva saying she can come back*Tee hee. Jason:What the f**k are you doing?! Eva: Ow what was that? Isaiah:... YOU CAN COME BACK! Jason:SHUT UP! Eva: Nah, thanks I just came up with A great idea. Isaiah:*runs to here*Okay, live on the streets you whore. Eva: Isaiah, why do you do this? Isaiah:Because you murdered me. Eva: No not this crap right now everything why do you and your family act like this it's only that one guy! You guys stay together but when it comes o others you just seem to take the position as the superior one and I for one am sick of it. Juts cause some one doesn't do as you say you hit them. I just can't stay around with you guys any more... *Teleports Way* Isaiah:That's on her if she doesn't want to live here. She'll be crawling back to us soon.*walks back in* Axel: So now what Isaiah:Taunt her when she comes back? Axel: Okay.....I'am gonna go get some fresh air. Isaiah:Fine by me. Bluray: *Comes Back* Isaiah:Ello. Bluray: Hi. Isaiah:..Eva is butthurt. Bluray: Ok... Isaiah:She left. Bluray: It's ok she'll come back. Isaiah:Exactly. If she doesn't, she's not going to be allowed back in. Bluray: Ok... Shred:... Bluray: This got akward for me so I'am going to leave now *Wlaks Out Door* Axel: *Watches TV* Isaiah:Later. Bluray: Okay. Isaiah:...*runs around the yard* Bluray: ... Isaiah:What. Bluray: Oh nothing. Isaiah:Alright, then. Bluray: *Leaves* Isaiah:... Isaiah:Where's she? Aleah: *Walks By* Hello, my name is Aleah The Fox. Have you seen a Black haired Boy with this one Long Bang? Category:Episodes Category:Roleplays